


Untouched

by westgate



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Enjolras, Coming Untouched, Enjolras being a devious little shit, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westgate/pseuds/westgate
Summary: “You told me not to touch, so I didn’t.” Grantaire glanced around the room to make sure there were no wandering eyes, turned down the volume of his phone, and pressed play. Enjolras sexts Grantaire during his class





	

Grantaire’s phone, which had been thrown carelessly on the end table, buzzed persistently in an effort to regain his attention.

He was focused on more important things as he exchanged heated kisses with the blonde in his lap whose hands were needy and wandering, inching beneath the fabric of his shirt as they sought contact with any available skin. As Grantaire readjusted to fumble with the zipper on his pants, his phone buzzed again and the bright screen momentarily drew his gaze. When he glanced at the screen he cursed and grabbed his phone, typing out a speedy text as Enjolras tried his best to regain his attention by grinding himself down against Grantaire’s crotch.

“Shit,” he cursed, in part because Enjolras continued his movements with a determined look on his face, but mostly because they would have to pick things up again this evening.

He threw his head back and groaned in frustration. “Enj, I have class. I need to leave.”

Enjolras had other plans -he took advantage of his boyfriend’s exposed neck and nipped at it, his every word punctuated with a kiss.

“Or. You. Could. Stay.”

His breath ghosted across Grantaire’s sensitive skin, and he smiled into his neck as he felt his boyfriend shudder beneath him. Of course, Grantaire’s education was important, but the selfish part of him wanted to spend the day in with his boyfriend and continue to map out every inch of his skin with his mouth. He ground down again in Grantaire’s lap in a last effort to get him to give in to temptation, even though he knew what the outcome would be.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

Grantaire captured his lips in a heated kiss that caught Enjolras by surprise. He took advantage of this momentary distraction, and in one smooth movement, grabbed the boy in his arms, stood, and placed him back on the couch, albeit reluctantly.

Grantaire looked down at the blonde, who sat on the couch in nothing but his fitted gray boxers with a grumpy and over exaggerated pout on his face. It was his day off, one of his few days to relax, and he had been content in indulging himself and starting the morning slowly. Enjolras was always stretching himself thin with one cause after another, but even gods needed their rest. His skin was flushed, the curls in his hair sticking out in every direction, and Grantaire raked his eyes over the beautiful boy’s body to admire the trail of red marks that led from his neck to the middle of his chest, where Grantaire had paid particular attention to. His eyes trailed down the rest of his boyfriend's’ body and fell to his crotch, where the telltale signs of Enjolras’ arousal were quite obvious.

He extended his hand then, which Enjolras accepted and used to pull himself into a standing position. Grantaire dragged him closer, and wrapped him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

“I’ll be back before you know it. This class is garbage anyway. My professor doesn’t even care if we contribute, just that we sign the attendance sheet to make sure that we were there.”

Enjolras grumbled, but nodded in understanding. “I know, I know. Go on, I can’t keep you to myself all of the time.”

They kissed again, and Grantaire gave a playful squeeze to Enjolras’ ass before breaking the hug. Grantaire moved to the other room to grab his bag, and when he returned he met Enjolras’ eyes with a commanding, but playful stare.

“Enjoy your afternoon, I’ll be back at 5. Oh, and don’t you dare touch yourself while I’m gone. Understood?”

If Enjolras thought he was hard before, he was rock solid now. As frequently as they played games like this with each other, Enjolras would never tire of the thrill it sent down his spine and straight to his cock. There was something freeing and even exhilarating about having someone make decisions for you. In their activist group Enjolras was their leader, but in bed, Enjolras readily relinquished control and let Grantaire take command.

With a wink and a quick wave of his hand, Grantaire shut the door behind him, leaving a very frustrated Enjolras alone in their shared apartment. Enjolras groaned, which echoed loudly in the empty room, and he made his way to their bed to dramatically flop down on it and attempt to will away his straining erection.

He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, which read 1:14. This was going to be a long afternoon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grantaire managed to sneak into the back of his class only 10 minutes after it had begun. He positioned himself in his usual seat which thankfully, remained empty despite being tardy. After all, the people that didn’t respect the unspoken classroom seating arrangements were animals. He spent the first 15 minutes of class quietly digging around his bag for his headphones, then untangling them because, despite his best efforts of keeping them neatly arranged, he always managed to find them in disarray.

For the next hour of class Grantaire sketched in his notebook, attempting to recreate places he had been and faces he had seen from memory. On occasion, he would glance up and remove an ear bud, assess if his professor was still droning on about a topic they had covered in a pre-requisite course (he generally was), and return to his drawing. Wrapped up in his sketching, the buzzing in his pocket startled him out of his focus, and he gave a little jump at the sensation.

A smile tugged at his lips as he grabbed his phone from inside his hoodie pocket and looked at his screen to see two unopened texts from Enjolras. It had been over an hour since he left him home alone and frustrated, and Grantaire took pleasure in thinking about how hot and bothered Enjolras was, waiting for his return; Enjolras was nothing if not obedient.

He opened his messages and stared at them curiously. The thumbnail of the video Enjolras sent was of their striped comforter, with a second text below that read “You told me not to touch, so I didn't.”

Grantaire glanced around the room to make sure there were no wandering eyes, turned down the volume of his phone, and pressed play.

When Grantaire realized just what he is was that he was watching, he bit down on lip, nearly drawing blood, to hold back an involuntary moan. He had certainly not expected for class to suddenly become so interesting, and in that moment he never wanted to be there less, attendance be damned.

All of the blood in Grantaire’s body headed south at the sight playing out on his phone. Enjolras was getting himself off without touching himself, an inventive way around Grantaire’s orders. The defiant shit was going to be the death of him, and he loved him for it.

Sprawled out on their bed was a half dressed Enjolras, still in his fitted gray boxers and just as hard as Grantaire had left him. The tight briefs perfectly outlined his straining erection, which was trapped between the dark fabric and his stomach. Enjolras had angled the camera so that Grantaire had a perfect view of his stomach, his muscular arms obediently in place by his sides, and the tenting erection in his pants. Out of view was Enjolras’ face, but Grantaire could picture it clear as day, golden curls messily spread out on a pillow, Enjolras worrying his lip with a look of determination and defiance on his face.

Enjolras moved his hips rhythmically against the bed, his neglected cock seeking friction against his very tight boxer briefs. Little breathy moans escaped his mouth as he continued his movements at a slow but steady pace, his hands flexing involuntarily by his sides. Grantaire licked his lips as he spotted the damp spot that now graced the front of his briefs where the head of his cock rubbed and pre-come had begun to form.

At a particularly loud moan from Enjolras Grantaire rose and excused himself to head to the bathroom, shielding his phone in his pocket so that his classmates didn’t get a show on his way out. He unzipped his jeans and braced himself against the stall as he took himself in hand and pressed play again to watch the rest of the scene unfold.

Enjolras was a man on a mission. His cock bobbed deliciously against his underwear and his hands fisted the sheets needing to grab onto something to ground him. Grantaire was highly impressed and highly aroused, watching as his boyfriend white-knuckled the sheets and rubbed himself off at a relentless pace.

What a good, obedient, beautiful boy. His hands never left his side and his legs, despite his thrusting motions, stayed in place almost as if invisible ropes held them down. One thing you could say for certain about Enjolras: when he wanted something, he was determined to get it.

Grantaire soon recognized the tell-tale signs of Enjolras’ impending orgasm -he himself was not going to last much longer either -as the blonde’s breathing became more ragged and less controlled, his cock twitched involuntarily, and his moans grew louder and breathier. His climax overtaking him was a beautiful sight to behold. He flexed his hands and fisted the sheets once more as his stomach muscles tightened and his cock shot up with pleasure, leaving a sizable dark stain in its wake.

He cried out in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, sated and breathing heavily once the waves of pleasure subsided. The video ended with Enjolras folding down the waistband of his briefs to reveal his flushed cock, a show for the camera, and then his face leaned into the frame as he winked, blew a kiss, and reached to shut the camera off.

The site of his blissed out, beautiful boyfriend sent him over the edge and Grantaire’s left hand flew up to cover his mouth and mute the sounds of his own pleasure as he came into his fist. He continued to fist his own cock, drawing out the remainder of his orgasm and promptly cleaned himself off and tucked himself away. When he grabbed his phone to type out a response to Enjolras, he glanced at the clock and noticed he had missed more of class than he intended. He typed out a quick “holy fucking fuck”, followed by an extra “fuck” for good measure and returned to class, not really sure how he was now meant to concentrate.

In a stroke of luck, Grantaire returned to class as a sea of people filed out the classroom door. It seemed his professor was ill-prepared for their lesson, ran of out material to cover, and let out class early. He all but ran home after signing his name as proof of his attendance, his feet barely touching the ground as he made his way back to their shared apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After coming down from the high of a vigorous round of sex, they changed into sweats to lay with each other to trade lazy kisses. Grantaire had had his way with him and let Enjolras know just how much he enjoyed the display.

“Did you actually leave class to come home and have your way with me?”

Grantaire chuckled. “Well, you did make a compelling argument." He then gave Enjolras a tender kiss, and then rested his forehead against his. "Also, class was let out early," he said with a playful smile. Enjolras' bright laugh made Grantaire feel warm inside.

Even after dating for as long as they were, Enjolras still found ways to surprise him and thrill in the most wonderful ways. Two could play at that game -next time Enjolras was in lecture, he’d have to look out for a surprise of his own. They ordered takeout and spent the night wrapped up in each other’s embrace on the couch, reruns of West Wing playing on the TV. While Grantaire often felt like he was dealt a shit hand in life, laying on the couch wrapped in Enjolras’ arms he felt like the luckiest man in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be totally honest with you, this is 100% based on a dirty video that I watched, haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks for the support! [Come say hi on Tumblr](http://www.westgates.tumblr.com) and follow for updates


End file.
